1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile enclosures for sanitary washing of equipment, and more particularly, for mobile sanitary wash systems and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wash cabinets for a variety of applications are known in the prior art. More particularly, it is known in the relevant art to provide a mobile wash cabinet with removable enclosure walls and ceiling sections; to provide a drainage system for the enclosure; and to provide a container for collection of the wash fluid. Exemplary documents of relevance from the US Patent repository include the following documents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,272,390, 7,987,862, and 6,799,591; and US Patent Application Publication Nos. 20090266384, 20090211613, 20070256712, 20050199268, 20040200503, and 20020121293 that are related and among them the first filed on Mar. 2, 2001 and first published Sep. 5, 2002 for Wash fluid containment system and Wash fluid containment system for use on an uneven surface, by inventors McCormick, et al. and assigned on the face of the documents to Hydro Engineering Equipment and Supply Company, which describe a wash fluid containment system including an elevated, fluid impervious surface upon which items to be washed are placed for washing; the surface being configured to cause wash fluid to flow to an edge of the surface and off of the surface to prevent buildup of wash fluid on the surface; a collecting trough positioned in fluid flow communication with the edges of the surface to which the fluid flows to catch and collect the fluid as it flows from the surface; used wash fluid being taken from the collecting trough for disposal or recycling and solids and debris that can be removed from the trough; wherein the basic wash pad is transportable, and may include different height walls, doors, and a ceiling optionally provided. Notably, these documents do not describe removing the walls for accessing the device to be cleaned, and do not provide for complete enclosure of the items to be cleaned for retention of the fluid within the enclosure.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20080000504 by inventors Snyder, et al., for Equipment washing apparatus with flexible wall structure, published Jan. 3, 2008, describes a washing station including a sloped deck constructed of deck modules that may be easily disconnected so that the deck modules can be moved by a forklift; sidewalls surrounding one or more sides of the deck, the sidewalls including flexible bathers made of two rows of adjacent semi-rigid, substantially transparent panels hanging from a bar, with the semi-rigid panels of one row offset from the flexible panels of the second row such that an elongate washing wand can be threaded between panels through the bather while the operator of the washing wand can observe the equipment or vehicle to be washed through the flexible bather; wash water runoff collected in a sloped, covered trough that contains a sump pump positioned in a filtered compartment Importantly, it does not disclose or describe any ceiling or complete enclosure.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20070089766 by inventors Fanourgiakis et al., for Mobile device for washing bulky articles, published Apr. 26, 2007, describes a mobile device for washing bulky items including a mobile trailer having a wash compartment formed by back, sides and a floor, wherein the floor allows waste water to be collected and pumped from the interior of the compartment; further including an open top (no ceiling), and a front wall that is lowerable to act as a ramp.
US Patent Application Publication No. 20080314419 by Inventors Galifi, et al., for Equipment for cleaning cycles or motorcycles, published Dec. 25, 2008, which describes equipment for the automatic washing of cycles or motorcycles including a positioning base with recovery system; a frame associated with that base; modular side and upper walls; a containment chamber for a motorcycle; and a plurality of delivery units associated with the frame to distribute at least one liquid product on that cycle or motorcycle, wherein the delivery units are moved by specific adjustment means able to put the liquid product on different parts of the motorcycle. Notably, it does not describe a mobile apparatus, but in fact teaches away from mobility because it requires liquid product distribution throughout the system. Furthermore, it does not have any movable or openable walls, but instead provides for two openings on opposite ends to drive the motorcycle into the enclosure.
None of the prior art is known to teach or disclose all of the components and functions of the present invention systems and methods, nor to address the need for complete containment of the wash fluid, as well as mobility and efficiency required to meet the longstanding, unmet needs of the marketplace.